Adventures of Tsukune 10
by krrish0oooo75
Summary: Tsukune Aono, Found out the new omnitrix on a camping trip 2 and half year ago. After that his life changed. Now he is off to Youkai academy Is he really prepared? or the omnitrix isn't going to make any changes
1. Chapter 1

Tsukune Aono just sighed as he looked over the high skies and the high school he would have went if it wasn't for his poor grades. Tsukune wondered what the school would be like. Unfortunately, there wasn't any information regarding the school except what was sent by the school to him. From what he could gather, it wasn't going to be in a city-like environment. However Tsukune didn't minded that alot, It would mean a days of peace away from the city

"Well...if it wasn't for you I would be studying into some nice school near my home" Tsukune sighed as he pulled up his sleeve, Looking at the green and black watch. However at first it looked ordinary, But there was a secret. The watch was named omnitrix and it was an ultramodern alien device which contained alien dnas. The most unusual thing it allowed its user to transform into alien itself

WTF? An ultramodern alien device. How the hack someone ordinary like Tsukune got hands on it?. Well its an interesting story itself which according to Tsukune was a bad luck itself

**Flashback( 2 and half years ago)**

"Come on Tsuki it would be fun" Kyouko giggled as she run ahead in the forest

"Kyouko wait, We are here for camping, Not chasing meteors " Tsukune sighed as he chased her overenthusiastic cousin. How much messier a simple tracking trip could go?. At first he was tired from whole day, Hungry from the lack of food and now a meteor barely missed their camp and crashed onto a forest. Now his cousin was dragging him towards the crashing site in the midnight

After walking for a while both of them reached the crash site, Tsukune's eyes widened as he noticed a pod lying in a crater.

"Is it UFO?" Kyouko awed

"Nah, UFO's are more bigger Kyo" Tsukune denied as he walked towards the crater only to get a closer look

"Tsuki watch your step otherwise...

"I know Kyo, Stop treating me like a 5..." Before Tsukune's sentence could be finished his feet tripped over a slimy substance and

BAAM

He fell into the crater with a thud. Tsukune winced in pain as he took the fall thankfully it wasn't that deep to hurt him seriously

"TSUKI"

"I am alright Kyo, Don't worry" Tsukune sighed as he slowly stood up. He looked infront of him. THe Pod was lying there. Quite reluctantly Tsukune tried to touch it out of curiosity. Suddenly the pod opened and watch like object came out of it latching onto Tsukune's left wrist

"AHHHHHHHH" Tsukune panicked as he tried to get that watch offf but nothing worked, Kyouko jumped off the cliff out of concern and rushed towards her cousin

"GET IT OFF" Tsukune panicked

"I AM TRYING TSUKI" Kyouku yelled as she tried to pull away the watch but nothing worked. Accidenlty her hand touched the faceplate oof the watch causing several facial holograms in a green cirlce to appear

"Whoa, What's that?" Tsukune awed as the amusement took Panick's place

"I don't know" Kyouko gulped " It could be dangerous"

"Only one way to find out" Tsukune closed his eyes and put his fingers on the facepalte, Man! It was totally like the touchscreen of a I phone. He selcted one facial hologram causing a hourglass symbol to pop out from the watch. He followed his instincts and pressed the dial despite Kyouko's objections. A bright green flash engulfed the area

"TSUKI" Kyoko yelled out of concern as a creature made of magma rocks stood at Tsukune's place

"AAAHHH! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! YAAAAGGHHHH!" Tsukune panicked but suddenly he stopped " _Wait a minute, I am not burning"_

"Kyo I am on fire and I am not burning" Tsukune yelled, Kyoko nodded and did the best thing she could, She fainted

**Flashback end **

**"**Alright, I am getting bored. Let's call Kyo" Tsukune sighed as he took out his cell and dialled his most familiar number

**"**So how are you doing Superhero?" Kyoko greeted from the other side of the phone

"Not much well, Didn't get much sleep last night thanks to a few robbers" Tsukune sighed

"I know, Things got kinda hectic for you now a days. Why didn't you tell Uncle and Aunty about your watch? They are your parents afterall" Kyoko replied

"Feh...I don't think Mom and Dad will be able to handle it" Tsukune sweatdropped as he recalled his parents

"Agreed. Btw any news on that Psycho Scientist? I heard that he escaped from prison once again" Kyoko spoke in a serious tone

"Argh...He never learns, I am getting tired of that weird american. Don't worry I will get him behind bars once again but I hope no one gets involved this time. Last time he successfully managed to mess up my middle school grades and I have to go to some Youkai academy. I won't let that happen again" Tsukune sighed causing Kyoko to giggle

"Oh Tsuki...you have really changed in last two and half years , aren't you?" Kyoko giggled

"There is a heavy weight on my shoulders like Teltrax-san said to me, I have to bear this responsibility the best way I can" Tsukune spoke in a serious tone

"I sometimes feel bad you have to bear such burdon but at a time I feel jealous that you are a superhero" Kyoko spoke in a jovial tone

"Thanks Kyoko, Always nice to hear that from you" Tsukune chuckled

It wasn't long before the bus came bringing Tsukune much relief. He almost thought he had the wrong pick-up location. The doors opened with a creak and a busman in a blue uniform and shady cap appeared, eerily grinning at Tsukune with a fat cigar lodged in his mouth.

"Youkai Academy..._Are ya __Ready?_" he asked in an ominous tone which was filled with amusement.

Tsukune was a little confused by the busman's attitude. "Er...sure? I guess..." "_Creepy, But not as creepier as Z'skayar". _The brown haired teen got on the bus and took a seat. However he find it odd that he was the only one in the bus and it was kind creepy but he had dealt with more creepier things before. Just as his cousin was talking on how she wasn't getting Youkai Academy on google map...

The bus passed through a tunnel. Tsukune's skin perked up. He felt a bit odd...he wasn't sure why but it felt like his entire body had just became even stiffer. Then out of no where the phone got cut, Due to no network.

NO network? Where the hack was that bus driver taking him?

"_Hehe_...we're getting close," the busman stated with a beam of his eyes to the rearview mirror. Tsukune grabbed his bags and soon the light came shining back into the bus, but it was no perfect sunshine...

Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes as he saw a barren land, no life, just simply dead trees. The entire atmosphere had completely changed to a dull, reddish color, so clouded that it contained no hint of a real sun. Up ahead, there was a sign with a pumpkin head attached that read, "Youkai Academy" which seemed to be almost at the end of it's wood life.

The busman dropped off the boy who was just utterly confused and shocked. The busman chuckled, "We've arrived...Be careful you ..._hehehe_, I have a feeling you are about to have the adventure of your lifetime...good luck..._haha"_

"Why don't you try at haunted house? They will pay you a lot of money" Tsukune sighed as he started walking away

"I am looking forward to see you...Tsukune...10" And with that without uttering even a sound the bus took off

**Scene change**

**"**WATCH OUT" Tsukune turned around as he heard a female voice and before he could even blink something hard, rubbery, and fast crashed into him smashing him on the ground. Milliseconds later, he heard a scream right behind him and quickly turned around as his vision began to clear up.

His brows widened with surprise as he saw a girl with the brightest pink hair he had ever seen. As his vision improved ,...

_Kawaii_, thought Tsukune, _I can't believe there is a girl like this here at this academy"_

She was at least a half foot shorter than him with bubblegum pink hair fell down past her shoulders framing a heart-shaped face. Her skin a delicate pale color that seemed to glow from some unseen light. She had a slim form with curves in all the right places and wore what he could tell was the female version of the school's uniform. A white blouse underneath a green jacket and a plaid skirt that her long tone legs disappeared under.

Tsukune discovered that what he was feeling with his hand was the girl's thigh. Blushing bright red, he snatched his hand away before addressing her. "Hay, you okay? That was one hell of a spill."

Rubbing her head, the girl opened her eyes making his heart nearly stop when he saw green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. "Y-Yes, I think so. I'm so sorry about that, my anemia was acting up and made me dizzy." she said in a soft voice.

"No problem, I have had worse before " Tsukune groaned as he recalled a Large drone smashing his alien forms on the gorund. He extended his hand helping her to her feet. " Hi I am Tsukune Aono ." he said introducing himself.

The girl smiled, "Moka Akashiya. It's nice to meet you Tsukune. Are you going to the academy too?"

Tsukune nodded, "As a matter of fact I am. Bus just finished dropping me off a few minutes ago." While he spoke, he felt something warm dripping down from the top of his head. Reaching up, he touched the spot on his forehead and came away with blood staining his hand.

Moka gasped, "Your bleeding." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth and gently dabbed his head. The Aono couldn't help but take in her scent as she leaned close to him. She smelled like roses and vanilla, it was nice and comforting at the same time.

Snapping out of his daze, Tsukune heard her smelling too. Only she was holding the cloth with his blood on it to her nose and taking deep whiffs of it with her eyes closed. "Oh my...you smell so _good_." she moaned as her eyes opened, a slight haze within them as she started leaning closer.

"Moka?...What are you..." Tsukune couldn't get his words out as she brought her face next to his neck.

"I'm sorry...I can't help myself." she whispered while nuzzling the skin of his neck. "It's because...I'm a vampire." Her canines elongated and gently sank into his flesh.

"ARGHHHHHH" Tsukune yelled in pain as the vampire sucked his blood. "_A vampire? Real vampire? Man! Where the heck am I?"_

Moka quickly pulled out with a cute pout, "I'm sorry I just went at you like that. You're not mad at me are you?" she asked looking very subconscious. Tsukune sighed. It was really hard to stay mad at her

"Nah, I was more like " Shocked" " Tsukune replied with a grin

Moka nodded and looked hesitant, "I am...do you hate vampires?"

"I've never really met one before. But if they're all as nice and pretty as you, then I have nothing against them." he said, grinning when he saw Moka's face lighting up with a soft blush at his words.

"Well then...would you like to be friends? I really don't know anyone here, and it would be nice to be around a familiar face." she asked with hopeful look.

Tsukune felt his heart rate pick up. How could anyone say no to that kind of look? "Sure. I don't know anyone here either. The two of us could probably make it by better together than alone."

Moka beamed at his answer. "Great! Come on, we better get going. The opening ceremony should be starting soon and we're already running pretty late." she said grabbing his hand and pulling him along with strength he didn't think a girl her size could possess.

Trying to keep on his feet, the wielder of omntrix trailed behind her as they approached the school. All the while thinking. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

**_Scene change_**

The whole academy was six stories tall and covered enough ground to fill nearly ten football fields. On the outside it looked like a castle, but inside it resembled a normal high school. Walls lined with lockers, classrooms, and filled with students scrambling to find their homerooms. Unfortunately he wasn't able to keep the track of Moka Akashiya after the opening ceremony but he hoped to find her at the classroom

Tsukune had managed to find his classroom two minutes before the bell rang. Grabbing a seat in the middle row closest to the window and setting his bag down next to him just as the teacher walked in.

She stood about 5'9'' with a bombshell figure. Blonde hair with two tuffs sticking up like cat's ears and a very perky/happy expression on her face. But the most noticeable thing that the young Aono could find was a long cat tail coming out from under her knee-length skirt.

"Hello! And welcome to Yokai Academy everybody!" she said cheerfully. "My name is Miss Nekonome, and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year!"

The teacher had a powerful aura of kindness and cheer that seemed to be infectious. Even Tsukune found it hard pressed to feel anything but peaceful when she spoke.

"As you all already know, this is a school for monsters. Now, like it or not, humans are the dominant species in the world and we must learn to coexist with them." said Miss Nekonome. "That is the purpose of this school, to help young monsters learn to coexist with the human race."

"_WTF?...So what am I doing here? It's impossible. How can I get admitted in such place on the firsthand? Is it because of my watch?" _Tsukune said to himself trying to analyse the situation. He was panicked but it would be a lie to say he wasnt used to suchc situations from last 2 years

"But teach," one of the students spoke up. "Can't we just eat the humans? And maybe have a little fun with the girls?" he said with a lecherous grin. Tsukune clenched his fists as he pulled up his sleeve. He thought about turning into **Heatblast **and make barbaque of that guy

If there was one thing he hated the most it was rapists. He'd taken out a fair share of them back at his own city and made damn sure that they never hurt anyone ever again. He may not have killed them...but the thought crossed his mind more than once when A bastard molested Kyoko

The student that had spoken, which had slicked back blonde hair and had the build of a football player, put his nose into the air and sniffed. Turning a narrowed leer Tsukune's way as the Aono glared right back. A long forked tongue slithered out of the teen's mouth and swished in the air.

"Put the tongue back in your head tiny, I don't swing that way." the Aono said as clear as day making several students in the class widen their eyes. A couple of them fighting off chuckles as the teen's leer turned menacing.

Nekonome saw the signs of a possible conflict and quickly started speaking again. "There is a powerful barrier put around the school to protect it from the human world. And even if a human were to accidentally stumble into the school's grounds...they would be immediately put to death."

Tsukune kept a straight poker face, but on the inside he was cringing. _"Execution? That's _way_ to fucking harsh for a place that suppose to be teaching these guys to blend in with humanity. Guess it's a good thing I have this watch with me. But I better try better at keeping a low profile. I can't stay transformed more than 15 minutes yet"_

"This brings us to rule number one here at the academy!" Nekonome continued. "You are not allowed to reveal your true forms to anyone! Not even to your fellow students! We are here to learn about coexistence, so keep your true forms a secret. Next we-" she was cut off when the door to the class opened and someone ran inside.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I got lost on the way here and couldn't find the room!" Tsukune perked up hearing the familiar voice and saw Moka at the head of the class breathing as though she had just run a 10K.

All the guys in the class were drooling. Their eyes roaming over the pink haired vampire's form as they mumbled praises of how she looked and how much they'd give to be with her. Tsukune himself felt his heart beating rapidly

Miss Nekonome gave her a pass on being late and told her to have a seat anywhere. Moka looked around the room and her green orbs locked on to a familiar pair of chocolaty ones. "Tsukune ?" her face lit up with a million-watt smile as she practically flew across the room and tackled the wielder of omnitrix out of his seat and knocking the wind out of him. "I can't believe we're in the same class together! This is great!" she exclaimed.

Tsukune chuckled and patted her back, "Yeah, it's pretty cool." he suddenly felt a chill go down his back and looked up to see all the guys in the room sending glares his way. If looks could kill...he would have been dead well over a dozen times by now.

_"So much for keeping a low profile..."_

**_SCene change_**

Class ended a couple of hours later. And Moka wasted no time dragging Tsukune out of the room to get a good look at the school.

It had been a good thing to. Any longer and holes would have burned into his skull from all the jealous glares he had received. But it didn't last long as even more were sent his way with each person they passed in the halls.

_"This is exactly why I don't miss high school."_ he thought to himself as the pinkette continued to drag him around. "Ease up there Moka. You're gonna tear my arm off if you keep yanking me so hard." he said with a light chuckle.

The young vampire slowed down and looked sheepish, "S-Sorry about that. I'm just so excited! This place is so clean and neat! I couldn't even imagine all this."

Tsukune shook his head as the continued on. The girl's curious and innocent nature playing on his heartstrings the more they moved. Her delicate, yet very strong, hand gripping his as they walked side by side down the corridor.

"Hay, did you hear what happened in the human world two months ago?" one of the students they were getting close to said to another.

"Yeah, There was a scientist named Animo who transformed Ants into huge monster and attacked Tokyo" A student said

"But did you also hear about what came after?" Now Tsukune's ear perked with attention " A weird kind of small youkai who can yell as much as a siren, stopped him and saved the human world"

"It's kinda confusing, Whenver any trouble comes. This youkais with weird symbol comes and protects the human world"

Tsukune smiled, It was a sort of achievement that even monster world knew him.

He blinked a couple of times when he saw Moka waving a hand in front of his face while trying to talk to him. "Huh?" he asked dumbly as he came back to his senses.

"I was asking you if you were alright. You stopped so suddenly and started staring off into space. I was worried." replied the vampire giving him a concerned look.

Tsukune shook his head, "I'm fine. Just got lost in my thoughts for a little bit, happens once in a while." he said giving her a reassuring smile. Moke didn't look convinced but let the matter drop as the headed out of the main building and into a small courtyard.

Walking over to a nearby vending machine and getting a couple of drinks before taking a seat on a stone bench. "So how are liking the school so far?" Moka asked taking a sip of her tomato juice.

"No complaints yet, definitely an improvement over my last school." Tsukune replied drinking about a third of the energy drink he had bought. When a cute girl hangs out with you everything is cool. They continued to talk about random things, enjoyed the warm sunny day, and Tsukune couldn't help but smile at the sound of Moka's giggles

However, it all seemed to come to a stop when a large shadow loomed over them. "Hay there sexy." spoke a deep, yet familiar voice. The two looked up and saw the same large student that had been in class. The same one that talked about eating humans. "Your Moka Akashiya, right?" he asked, his eyes scanning down her ample chest shamelessly. "You're pretty cute."

"Uhh...thank you?" Moka said nervously. Shifting herself a little closer to Mike in the process. "And you are?"

The guy puffed out his chest. "Saizou Komiya, one of your classmates." he said with plenty of arrogance. "And...your future boyfriend."

Tsukune snorted causing Saizou to scowl. "Something funny to you punk?". He had faced such guys. Demanding for his watch or trying to bully the weaker ones but since the last two years Tsukune learned very well how to fight back, You can't just stay silent and let them do their things

"Just curious to know if that pick up line actually works. Cause from where I'm sitting, you couldn't pick up an old lady with it." Tsukune grinned recaling Kyoko's joke . A large hand came down and grabbed the front of his shirt and hoisted him up off the ground.

"You got some nerve asshole. You won't be making many jokes when I smear you across the ground!" Saizou growled in his face. The action causing a few other students to watch the events unfolding.

"No! Leave him alone!" Moka pleaded.

Tsukune looked back at the bully unfazed. "You better ease off tiny."

Saizou laughed, "Or what? You'll laugh me to death?"

Tsukune thought about making Saizou meeting his " friends" from watch but instead he tried something new. After that bounty hunters accident in which he barely survived thanks to Teltrax-san's help, Tsukune started to train physically. He also took regular judo classed for consatantly two years. Kyoko who was a black belt now also helped him into training. He also started boxing too. He knew he can't afford to be weak when people's life was depending on him. He pressed the wrist of Saizou, " Clicking" on a weak point

Roaring in pain, Saizou dropped Mike back on to his feet. Gripping his wrist with pain. "Take this under advisement. The lady doesn't like what your selling, so step off." Tsukune said evenly.

"Is that right?" the larger teen said standing at his full height. "You gonna make something of it?"

"What if I do?" Tsukune pulled up his sleeve ready to transform

Moka quickly got between the two, "Sorry! But we're in a hurry! Right Tsukune ?" she asked him with a pleading expression. Tsukune shot one last glare at Saizou before The young vampire grabbed his hand and quickly lead him away as quickly as she could.

Saizou watched the two disappear back into the school, his gaze narrowing as he felt the blistered skin of his arm slowly start healing. The half empty can of tomato juice that had been forgotten rolled into his foot.

A long, whip-like tongue lashed out and snatched it up. A loud crunch resounded and the red juice splattered across the ground looking like blood.

**Well my first story, Lemme tell y a first I suck at Grammer. Basically I am a Ben 10 fan and I watched RV on youtube alongwith rangertennyson. I am a Ben 10 fan but I dunno why but I personally like Tsukune's charcter and feel he could righfully fill a superhero's place. **

**I made a few things AU. So Kyoko is a black belt here . I personally feel Tsukune is a gentle person. Although there have been many instances where he has been put into dangerous, life-threatening situations, he rarely holds a grudge against anyone. Tsukune's selflessness and courage come to the foreground whenever he or someone from his group of friends is faced with the possibility of injury, or even death. This ultimately led to him gaining the affection of Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari.**

**He and Ben 10 is quite similar in a few terms. Here Tsukune's character is slightly changed, Considering the fact he found omnitrix before 2 and half years. However not all of Ben 10 episodes hapened in his life. It were mostly the ones in which Ben was hunted or something bad happens infront of his eyes. So I made Tsukune train physically, I feel Tsukune would have changed if he was burdned with a responsibility like omnitrix**

**The Teltrax meeting first time , Animo's attack and that self destruction sequence film, The ants episode from Omniverse, The Ghostfreak taking over episodes happened . I am stating names because I took it random. I will include flashbacks during fights or sequences so you can get a better idea why Tsukune did that thing. **

**I will pull out Inner Moka on the same occasons as on manga but ...at a time also proving that this is a stronger version of Tsukune. I take it as a challenge and I will fulfill it my heart so don't worry manga fans you won't be diappointed**

**In the end thanks to rangertennyson who wrote a major part of this chapter and gave me a lot of ideas. I hope that shorty continues to help me with it just like my maths. **

**In the end Story is dedicated to the great Bigby the Big bad wolf. Dude you rock! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time we came to know how an ordinary boy, Aono Tsukune found omnitrix two and half years ago and his life became filled with action packed alien adventures. Now due to saving the city from Dr Animo's wrath Tsukune got really poor grades in the end of his middleschool**

**But don't worry. His father found out a perfect high school for him! Youkai academy**

**Great! Tsukune didn't has any idea his life was turning into sci fie from an anime like action**

_Tsukune thought about making Saizou meeting his " friends" from watch but instead he tried something new. After that bounty hunters accident in which he barely survived thanks to Teltrax-san's help, Tsukune started to train physically. He also took regular judo classed for consatantly two years. Kyoko who was a black belt now also helped him into training. He also started boxing too. He knew he can't afford to be weak when people's life was depending on him. He pressed the wrist of Saizou, " Clicking" on a weak point_

_Roaring in pain, Saizou dropped Tsukune back on to his feet. Gripping his wrist with pain. "Take this under advisement. The lady doesn't like what your selling, so step off." Tsukune said evenly._

_"Is that right?" the larger teen said standing at his full height. "You gonna make something of it?"_

_"What if I do?" Tsukune pulled up his sleeve ready to transform_

_Moka quickly got between the two, "Sorry! But we're in a hurry! Right Tsukune ?" she asked him with a pleading expression. Tsukune shot one last glare at Saizou before The young vampire grabbed his hand and quickly lead him away as quickly as she could._

_Saizou watched the two disappear back into the school, his gaze narrowing as he felt the blistered skin of his arm slowly start healing. The half empty can of tomato juice that had been forgotten rolled into his foot._

_A long, whip-like tongue lashed out and snatched it up. A loud crunch resounded and the red juice splattered across the ground looking like blood._

**_Now Ep 2 begins_**

After making their getaway, Tsukune and Moka found themselves on the schools rooftop overlooking the rest of the campus. The Aono straightening the wrinkles out of his shirt as he kept his temper under control. The last thing he needed was to zap something or someone by accident.

"That was a bit tense." Moka said turning to her friend. "Weren't you scared?"

Tsukune smirked, "Trust me, Moka. I've seen a lot scarier things than some school yard bully who thinks he's king of the world" he said leaning against the railing and watching the sun in the distance slowly make its way down over the horizon.

The vampire smiled, "It was really nice of you. Thank you for sticking up for me."

"That's what friends do for each other, Moka. And it's just something that's in my nature as a person." replied the Aono.

The pinkette's smile managed to widen even more, "Still, I don't want my only friend to get into any trouble on my behalf." she said standing next to him.

Tsukune raised an eyebrow, "Wait, I'm your _only_ friend?" he asked confused. "A nice girl like you, you should have an ocean of people wanting to be your friend."

Moka blushed and shifted her gaze to the ground. "Well...I'm not really good at making friends. And besides..." she smiled again as she looked up at him. "You already let me drink your blood! It's the first time anyone has ever let me do that!"

"Heh, thanks?" the Aono said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. How can he respond on that?

" I have to say it's the best thing I've ever had." replied Moka. "The texture, the flavor, it's sweetness, It's the bestest blood in the world ever . You should be proud !" she beamed happily causing her friend to shake his head while laughing lightly.

_"Great...I'm the vampires equivalent of a Dessert."_ Tsukune thought shaking his head.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Moka spoke up again. "Tsukune. If you don't mind my asking, what kind of monster are you? you?"

"Isn't revealing what we are against the rules?" Tsukune asked trying to dodge her question

"Oh! I forgot." the vampire said feeling embarrassed. "But, I already told you that I'm a vampire. Wouldn't it be fair?"

Thinking it over carefully, the Aono considered what he could tell her. "I'm...sort of a special case among all the other students. So I try to keep as low a profile as I can. Though, like what happened a few minutes ago, it can get pretty difficult. But in other words you can say I am an army of monsters " he explained with a grin causing Moka to giggle . "And to be honest, you don't really fit the description of what a vampire is."

"Oh! That's because of this." Moka said opening the top of her shirt revealing a good amount of her cleavage that drew in his gaze. He quickly shifted his line of sight and saw that she was wearing a black and silver rosary on a leather choker around her neck. The center of the cross held a dark red gem with a black slit through it making it look like an eye looking back at him.

"When this rosary is removed, I transform into my true self. A true vampire, and I can be _very_ scary." she explained.

Tsukune looked at the accessory and felt something in the air shift. Like a charge of energy emanating from the rosary. It was something strange, He felt as if two eyes were poking him from inside. Tsukune sighed and shrugged it off as his hallucination

_"Well...stranger things have happened around me."_ he mused as the pinkette closed her shirt, but leaving the rosary out in the open. "So, where did you go to school before coming here?"

"Public school, back in the city I was living." Tsukune replied

Moka cringed, "You mean, a _human_ school?" she said sounding affronted.

"Yes, I was in a school surrounded by humans. What about it?" he asked wondering what her sudden change in attitude was coming from.

She bit her lip, "I just...I really don't like humans that much." she confessed making the Aono stand up straight. "They can be very cruel and mean, I know this because I attended human schools during junior high. Everyone ignored me, some made fun of me because I was different. I was so lonely, they made me believe that it would be better if I just disappeared...I just hate them so much!" she exclaimed.

Tsukune remained silent, however he was reeling from what she had just admitted to him. He didn't think someone with her personality could hate anyone.

After she calmed down a bit, Moka smiled at him. "But then...I met you. And you didn't care that I was a vampire and was willing to be my friend. For the first time in a long while, I didn't feel so alone."

A sigh escaped the Aono's lips. "I can understand why you distrust humans. But not all of them are bad." he said. Memory of his cousin and a few friends flashing into his mind. "Some can be the most trusting people in your life. And they'll be there for you when all the chips are down."

"How can you defend them?" she asked confused. "How can you be so sure that not all of them are bad?"

Tsukune gave a sad smile as he recalled a group of people in army uniform with grenades and rocket launchers trying to kill him "I've seen them at their best...and their worst. We're all creatures of habit, Moka. Fearing what we don't understand, and acting out with violence and hate as a response. But despite what you may believe, they are capable of change. I know this...because I'm human."

Silence. Moka's eyes were wide from shock, he mouth moving but no sounds really coming out. "Y-You? Human? B-B-But how? A human can't enter here. It's impossible!"

The Aono shrugged, "I'm not an ordinary human. But still I think its some kind of mix up on the school's part. I didn't know it was a monster school.."

"But...but...but..." Moka sputtered trying to find her voice again. "It can't be true." The look on her face making Tsukune cringe. It was fear, pure, unfiltered fear. Something that he had seen on countless of other faces when he tried to rescue them in alien forms. She took a step back away from him like he was a scourge. "You're lying! You have to be! No human could get into this place!"

"Look, Moka-" he took a step forward and she backpeddled a few more steps. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

Tsukune felt something inside break as a memory from the past flashed inside his mind

**Flashback**

_"Look I don't want you any harm, I was just here to save people that's all" **Fourarms spoke **as he put an unconscious man down_

_"No, You are a monster. It was definately you who caused the fire" Police man yelled as he fired bullets towards him. Tsukune quickly rolled away and picked up a garbage can to shield himself_

_"DIE MONSTER" The group of policemen yelled as they threw grenades on him. It didn't hurt that much but Tsukune was forced to took several steps back. He looked infront of him as he noticed the look in the people's eyes, Even into the ones he saved_

_Hatred, Fear...What was the biggest problem? They despised him_

**_Flashback end_**

Looking down at his hand, the young Aono looked at the watc sticking on his wrist. His gift...and his curse. Forever a reminder of all the people that had died in order to protect this device and to safely land it on earth. Only to be struck on a novice's wrist . To this day it still sickened him on some level.

Moka watched him silently. The array of emotions that passed through his chocolaty eyes . Rejection, sadness, depression, she felt her insides twist realizing that her words had the same effect on him like the ones the kids at her old school had done to her. "Tsukune?" she asked hesitantly.

His head snapped up and she gasped when anger burned in his gaze. "So that's it, huh?" he asked icily. "You were so eager to be friends when you thought I was just another monster. But the moment you find out I'm human you toss me away like a piece of trash?"

Taking a calming breath, Tsukune rolled his shoulders and turned away from the stunned vampire. "Guess I was wrong about you." he looked over his shoulder at her and clenched his fists. "You want me to stay away? Wish granted. Nice knowing you Moka." without another word he threw himself over the railing.

The vampire gasped in horror, running to the edge only to see the Aono using some sort of flying skateboard to glide him through the air and down to the main gate of the campus. Touching down on the ground and walking off the schools grounds without looking back.

Moka hung her head as tears stung her eyes. "How could I have said such horrible things to him?" she mumbled feeling sick to her stomach. All because of her blind hatred toward humans, she just drove away the first real friend she's made in a long time.

Then she remembered the look in his eyes, she recognized all those same emotions and knew that he had suffered just like she had. Perhaps more so. With this in mind, Moka wiped her eyes and ran for the door. He had a pretty big head start on her and she wanted to catch up before he got too far out of her reach.

X

Tsukune sighed as he looked over the board. WTF? The bus came not on different times but different days. According to the schedule the next bus would be on next month. He thought about using his hoverboard or flying aliens but he shrugged off his thoughts, Crossing the barrier won't be that easy logically

Tsukune pulled up his sleeve and touched the face plate of omnitrix. The facial holographic plate appeared, Tsukune selected a familiar face then pressed the dial. With a bright green flash **Frankenstrike **appeared in his place. He channeled his electricity onto his fists and threw "bolts" on the targets around him.

He was angry. At himself, at Moka, at almost everything and he needed an outlet for it. And there was no better way to work it out than zapping the hell out of lifeless targets.

"Where the hell does she get off?" he muttered. "Just because you have bad experiences with people doesn't mean you should hate everyone." shaking his head, he powered down and sat at the base of one of the trees.

_"Though...I really can't blame her for feeling the way she does. At first the people were scared and didn't accepted me as a hero. If it wasn't for Kyo telling me to continue trying to be good I wouldn't have did so far then I would have hated them too. On the other hand Can I really survive among all monsters? Back home I fought bad guys but here..."_

_**Flashback**_

_"_The Omnitrix is not some toy for your amusement. It's the most powerful weapon in the galaxy, the key to an epic battle between good and evil." Teltrax spoke with a serious tone

"I know , I know okay. The superhero job is not for me so please take it off, I don't want to see my family getting hurt" Tsukune pleaded as he looked over an inured Kyoko " I am just a 13 year old kid. At first I thought being a superhero would be nice but I..."

"You are humble and you admit you are weak, That's your plus. A lot of people can't admit their weaknesses. Besides I saw you fighting , You are serious about this saving people thing..." Teltrax shrugged

"What do you mean Teltrax-san ?" Tsukune dumbfounded

"This thing is now stuck with you, The last creation of great Azmuth before he died. It's your gift and curse. Two things can happen from now on. Either Vilgax will kill you or if you continues to survive like this...

**Flashback end**

"Protector of the earth" Tsukune muttered as he saw his reflection in the lake, " Come on, Tsukune. You are better than this. Remember you had faced worse things home"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tsukune took a few deep breaths as he calmed himself down reverting back to his human form. Leaning his head back against the tree to look up at the sky. He wondered what his cousin was up to . He also wondered what Teltrax -san and that struck up Galvan who helped him into turning of omnitrix's self destruct was doing

_My son wished his creation would bring peace not war. It should not be used as weapon. But if a human is doing that job perfectly, I Retaliator gives you my blessings Tsukune Aono wielder of the omnitrix" _

Tsukune laughed to himself as he watched the sun continue to set in the distance. He surely survived through some deep shit and he was panicking into a simple monster school. He he , Idiot!

A loud scream echoed through the forest breaking the silence. Tsukune was on his feet in seconds looking in the direction it came from, "What the hell?" he started running in the direction it came from. He took out a cube from his pocket and pressed it. With a white flash it transformed into a hoverboard. Tsukune jumped on it and dashed towards the direction of the sound

Another scream made his neck snap in the direction that lead back to the school and rushed full sprint that way. Rounding a corner in the dirt road. the Aono slid to a stop and felt his blood boil. Close to the graveyard that he had passed before, Moka had been backed up against a nearby tree with Saizou's hulking form towering over her. Bruises on her face and arms slowly healing as the male student reached for her again. "Give it up babe. No ones coming for you." he sneered while grabbing her wrist.

Moka closed her eyes and screamed. "TSUKUNE!"

"What do you want gaijin?" Saizou asked in annoyance.

"Well, for starters. How about letting her go and pick someone of your own size?" Tsukune snapped and without wasting any moment he went up to his omnitrix and selected a familiar hologram . With a bright green flash **Shocksquatch **appeared in his place. He pushed his hands ahead and his fur stood up crackling with electricity

"BASTARD" Saizou looked up in time for two electric charges slamming into his face. Sending him hurling into the graveyard and smashing through several headstones before coming to rest dozens of feet away.

The pink haired vampire looked up wide eyed as Tsukune stood before once glared in the direction Saizou was sent flying. "You okay?" he asked turning to her and helping her to stand.

She was silent a moment, tears welling in her eyes before she burrowed her face into the large Yeti's chest. "I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." she mumbled into his fur. Gripping on to him tightly. Tsukune smile and wrapped his arms around her carefully. "It's okay, I got you." he said gently rocking her back and forth as she sniffled a couple times.

"Aw, how sweet." the two looked up and saw Saizou standing again. His clothes covered in dirt as he wiped a trail of blood from his lip. "That was a nice hit...but now you're going to pay for it." he growled darkly.

The large teens body began to ripple. His shirt tearing from his body as he started growing to almost double his original size. Ridges forming along his shoulders, chest and elbows while his skin took on a dark green color while his fingers grew out and formed sharp claws.

"An orc." Moka gasped putting herself behind Tsukune as he raised an eyebrow at Saizou's transformation.

"You're a big, _ugly_ bastard aren't you." Tsukune smirked as he remembered Six six and Crrab. "But I've fought bigger. And a lot uglier." He clenched his fists as he took a fighting stance

The orc grinned revealing a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. **"We'll just see if your all talk you little bastard!"** he roared before charging at them like an enrage rhino

Tsukune zeroed his sight on the monster and began gathering electricity to his hands. Moka coward behind him, pulling on his shirt trying to get him to run but he ignored her as he waited for the right moment. He knew very well that rushing into battle without thinking is a bad choice

When Saizou was within striking distance, Tsukune pulled both his arms back and shot them forward. Launching a powerful shockwave that sent the orc flying back the way he came. Crashing through more headstones and slamming into the side of a boulder on the other side of the graveyard.

"Stay here, I'll deal with him." he said to the shocked vampire as he began running at the orc as he began to stand up. Tsukune opened his mouth and shot a large valley of thundering roar out of his mouth. Saizou roared as he felt his hardened skin taking damage. He swiped his claws at his attacker only for the Aono to slide across the ground under the attack, firing another wave of electricity into the larger teen's midsection making him stagger back and following up with an electric charged punch to the jaw.

Tsukune winced as he felt some pain from punching Saizou. That guy's skin was like metal. More tougher than metal. He had to finish this before he timed out otherwise ...

**"ENOUGH OF THIS!"** Saizou slammed his hands down and ripped up a large chunk of the ground up. Holding it above his head as he glared hatefully at the Aono **"I'm going to crush you!"** he threw the piece of Earth as had as he could.

Tsukune dodged it quickly and rushed at the orc. Punching the orc hard in the face multiple times and shocking him at the same time with electric fists. "Now stay down!" he demanded before electrifying him one last time and walking away. He saw Moka waiting for him with a stunned expression that quickly changed to a grateful smile. He smirked back at her as he made his way to the exit of the cemetary and reverted back to his human form

Moka couldn't help but smile, she didn't think Tsukune could fight like that and was impressed with what he was capable of. She had come after him to apologise and try to salvage their friendship despite the fact that he was a human. But Saizou had found her first.

She never felt so scared and alone. Praying that someone would help her before something happened to her. And like magic there he was. Even after the hurt she caused him, he was there sticking up for her when he had every right to just walk away.

Human or not...he really was a fantastic person.

"Tsukune...Was that your special ability?" Moka asked with curiosity

"Well you see its about this wa..."

"TSUKUNE WATCH OUT" Moka yellled as She saw a large thing rushing at the wielder of omnitrix

The Aono spun around, but not fast enough as a large fist connected hard with his chest sending him crashing into a tree on the other side of the path. **"This ain't over you damn bug."** the orc growled as he began skulking after him.

TSUKUNE" Moka yelled as she rushed to help her friend

Tsukune winced in pain . He felt as if he got hit by a sports car. His vision was blurry, His hearing was almost same. Unconsciously he tried to grab a hold of something. Unfortanetly, the only thing that he managed to grab was Moka's rosary, which broke.

Moka however, was the only one to notice this. "The rosary...came off?" she questioned in shock. All of the sudden she was engulfed in a dark aura.

A pulse of dark energy surged through her body causing the skies to darken and a horde of bats to come fluttering down, covering Moka's body from head to toe as she began to transform. Tsukune shook his head several time finally getting back the ability to see

Tsukune watched wide-eyed, the rosary held limply in his hand as the vampire began to change right in front of him. Saizou, after his vision had returned, was frozen in place from the powerful yokai energy flowing through the area. **"T-This power...it can't be! The S-Class monster...a Vampire!"** he said quaking a little.

After what felt like an eternity, the bats slowly began to leave Moka's form. Revealing a completely different look.

She stood tall, her once bubblegum pink hair now the color of silver. Her body had gained an inch of height and her curves became much more defined giving her a deadly and sensual appearance. Her fangs elongated and poked out from beneath her lips proving the true nature of her race.

Her emerald-green eyes, which were now the color of blood and slitted, observed everything around her before settling on Tsukune. For the first time since He met Vilgax...he felt a shiver of fear travel up his spine as those orbs locked with his own.

"You broke the seal and released me." she said in a much deeper and mature voice. One filled with pride and power that demanded respect.

_Never show others you are scared Aono, Never ever. It can make a difference between life and death" _

Making sure his features were schooled, Tsukune spoke clear and calm to the powerful monster. "I am. Sorry about the rude awakening. The bastard over there got a lucky shot in." he said pointing his thumb Saizou's direction.

The new Moka turned her gaze on the orc and narrowed them dangerously. "Indeed. Your abilities are very interesting to have fought at such a level. Human and Youkai at a same time. Amazing" she took a step toward their opponent as she continued speaking. "I will deal with him, for putting his filthy hands on me." she looked over her shoulder at the Aono. "And afterward, I expect answers to any questions that I may have regarding exactly what you are. You made me kinda curious "

Tsukune simply nodded as the silver-haired vampire advanced on Saizou. "Come, orc. And take your punishment like a man."

Saizou growled, **"It doesn't matter who I fight! Both of you are going to die here!"** he ran at the beautiful, and deadly, woman. Fist cocked back ready to crush her as he closed the gap quickly. Moka remained perfectly still as the large monster threw his arm forward.

Her right hand snapped up at the last second and the fist made contact. Sending out a small shockwave from the impact. But to the utter astonishment of both Saizou and Tsukune, the vampire hadn't even moved an inch. In fact, she looked downright bored.

"This is all the strength you possess? Perhaps you're not nearly as strong as you were boasting before." she said casually while holding the orc's fist with no effort.

Saizou gnashed his teeth. **"Don't mock me ! When I'm done with you, I'll crush that damn lightening freak. My reputation will be one of legend for taking down an S-Class monster!"**

Moka's red slitted eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" she threw the arm she had been holding to the side and jumped into the air. Swinging her right foot out and connecting against the left side of the orc's face with the speed and power of a ballistic missile. Sending the large teen flying toward the trees nearby and clearing a path straight through them along his trajectory.

"Know your place." she said before turning on her heel and walking away.

From the forest, a battered and bruised Saizou stumbled out.

_"Just one hit and he is knocked out cold...What kinda monster she is?"_ Tsukune awed as the new Moka walked towards him

**Flashback**

Jury rigg jumped over Six six and started dismantling him. Six six tried to shrugg him off but the Gremlin like alien was too fast for him suddenly he ripped out a few wires and Six six was knocked out just like Craab

The symbol on the Aono's chest turned red as he reverted back to his human form.

"Good job Aono!" Teltrax dumbfounded

"TSUKI YOU ROCK" Kyoko cheered as she jumped on her cousin

"It was luck, Pure and dumb luck" Tsukune sighed as he rubbed his bruised shoulders

"May be you aren't that bad. You are not bad at all" Teltrax chuckled as he patted the Aono once again " The omnitrix is in right hands"

**Flashback end**

_Tsukune spent the next hour telling her about what had happened back home two and half year ago. _

_To be honest, He wasn't exactly sure why He was even telling her all this. Maybe out of trust or respect or Fear, He didn't know. But He laid everything out there about who and what he was and how exactly he ended up here._

_She was silent for a long while, then she looked at him with a small shine of respect in her slitted eyes. Telling him that his story sounded farfetched, but not impossible. And the fact he was able to do what he was able to do made it all the more believable._

_Asking a few questions about what Aliens were and what they were capable of. Tsukune answered them to the best of his abilities until she was satisfied for the time being. She was a complete opposite compared to the other Moka. She had this aura of arrogance and pride around her that conflicted with the sweet and innocent persona she had before._

_Taking back the rosary that acted as a seal to lock her away, she told him to watch over her other self and keep her safe while she 'slept'._

_Snapping the thing back on the choker and instantly turning back to the pink haired Moka who collapsed into his arms fast asleep. With a shake of my head, Tsukune picked her up and started walking back to the dorms. All the while wondering what else could go down in a place like this._

_The pink haired girl in his arms shifted as she got more comfortable, letting out a sigh of content and Tsukune couldn't help but blush and smile. His first day here was a bit rough around the edges...but maybe there were a couple of reasons for him to stick around after all._

**NOTE- REVIEW. I worked off my ass and I deserve some descent reviews. Come on guys, I am doing something different for God's sake. Appreciate me**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's not like Tsukune is scared of inner Moka. To be exact I hate that perticular scene in Ben 10: Alien to vampire stories. However she is scary you got to admit, But a person who has faced a lot of things won't cower in fear like that. I kinda find it odd that an AU Ben who had never took off omnitrix acts like that**

**Tsukune is more like courageous just like Ben, Being able to ignore fear or overcome it. He said he was confused why he told her. So you can say it was a mixed feeling. It's what hero is being about right!**

**Yes yes. In RV you can't make out a clear sight, In one kick Saizou gets unconscious while Kurumu was still conscious. Injured but conscious and may be she was able to move out on her own after that. So does that mean Kurumu was physically more stronger than Saizou? I dunno**

**A few writers made Four arms struggle against Saizou? Four arms? Don't they know a 10 year old Four arms survived a space fall without any scratch and was giving Malware a fight. He also defeated Princess Looma who was supposed to be stronger than him( In tetramends females are stronger than males) 15 year old Four arms should do better . A lot better. It was a wrong choice so I added my own twist by using Shocksquatch**

**I don't like Inner Moka curbstomping every battle, So I would personally see Tsukune fights his fair share of battles. **

Tsukune's first week had come and gone. Life at the academy became a simple routine, get up, go to class, and do his best to avoid any more fights. The incident with Saizou spread around the school like wildfire. People were looking at him with something akin to either respect or hesitation. Either way the rest of the students had their eyes on him for one reason or another and it wasn't settling well with him. For once again in his life Tsukune felt the feeling of being hunted

At least Moka was there to make things a little more tolerable.

When she woke up after the fight she apologised hundreds of times and pleaded with Tsukune to not leave her alone. The guilt and regret coming off her from the words she had said before was very thick.

She told Tsukune that she was the first and only friend she ever made, and that she didn't care that he was a Human or a monster as long as he was being him.

Tsukune understood her fear better than anyone could understand and he sympathised. It wasn't easy to trust someone when everyone else treated you like the ground they spat on. Tsukune himself was happy that finally he had found someone to share his secret besides Kyoko. It was not like he didn't had any friends but sometimes he tended to feel alone thanks to the device on his wrist

Then she asked Tsukune to have a drink of his blood and pulled the big o'le puppy dog look . Ouch...Who could resist to that?

From then on the two of them were damn near inseparable. Which alone garnered a lot of half-filled stares from the male student body. But Tsukune couldn't care less.

Moka asked him questions about what had happened to him two years ago. Because of the connection with her other side, or Ura as she was called, she had overheard the explanation he had given about what he was and where he had come from.

Naturally she was curious, so he answered anything she asked him. The vampire was really excited to learn about aliens, She nearly squealed when Tsukune told her about going into space once. Although she was also sad that the reason behind it was the self destruct sequence of his watch. She also didn't like the fact how Tsukune put his life on line over and over again

Over the course of the week the two of them trusted each other on a pretty strong level, and may be it was the kind of connection that both of them had been looking for, for a long while. So everything was going pretty good so far.

...But just like his life back home, things never truly stay good for very long. And can go from simple, to complicated, to down right hair-pulling situation before remotely getting better again.

Tsukune's eyes snapped open when the shrill sound of his cell phones alarm clock going off woke him. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and deactivated the alarm before checking the time.

Seeing that he still had an hour and a half before first period, Tsukune decided to do his usual morning routine.

Rolling out of bed and landing on the floor, the Aono began doing push ups. Just as he does every morning before classes to make sure that his physical strength was kept up. He knew his aliens were stronger but his physical strength also played out a major part in that. That's why Tsukune always tried to keep his physique in check

Reaching 70 push-ups. The Aono began doing sit-ups until he reached the same number before getting up and stretching. He was in pretty good shape after all of the all of the running and fighting he had done since last two years. He looked over his bare chest, A scars from the Vilgax's last encounter was still present, Another one from fighting Alien werewolf and Z'skayar. Those were times when he came really clsoer to death

All of them reminders of the past.

After bathing and grabbing a bite to eat. Tsukune pulled on his school uniform and backpack before glancing out the window. His eyes locking on to a certain window were he caught sight of a familiar head of pink hair moving around within.

He let out a chuckle once again. May be this school wasn't that bad

...

Moka sat down at her desk and began brushing her hair. Straightening the last few knots out from he slumber as she finished getting ready for the day.

Her rosary/seal glinting in the sunlight that was cast from the open window while her mind wandered to other things. Mainly about a certain human.

The pinkette had never felt so happy to finally have a friend that she could trust and confide in. And she had found a good one in Tsukune

To her he was selfless, strong-willed and very admirable. And despite how she had treated him a week before after finding out that he was human, he was still willing to be around her and go on as though it hadn't happened.

Then she remembered how he defended her from Saizou. She had been so scared about what the orc was going to do to her and screamed for Tsukune to help her. And almost like magic there he was. Fighting toe to toe with the larger orc to keep her safe

It warmed her heart, even now. To her, Tsukune Aono was a kindred spirit. Giving his all for the sake of others no matter what happened to him. After all the stories he told her about regarding his adventures after finding his alien watch, she couldn't help but feel awe inspired at what he had over come.

And all the while doing what was right for the innocent people instead of looking out for just himself.

A soft blush dusted Moka's cheeks the more she thought about her shape shifting friend. Her heart doing flips when she thought of his smile and carefree persona whenever they were together having lunch or just enjoying the peace of a quiet day.

"Thinking hard?" Moka yelped and jumped up from her seat. Spinning around to see a grinning Tsukune sitting on her window sill, casually leaning against the frame as fought not to chuckle at startling her.

"Can you _please _not do that?" she asked putting a hand over her chest and trying to slow her heart rate.

Tsukune held up his hands, "Sorry, next time I'll knock." he said hoping down to the floor and put his Hoverboard on side "You ready to start the day? We got that math test during second period and I swear the teacher is out to get me. She is giving me nasty look"

The vampire giggled, "Yes I'm ready. And you're being paranoid, the teacher isn't out to get us or anyone else." she replied gathering up her messenger bag.

"Riiiiight," the Aono said slowly rolling his eyes. "I'll believe that when she stops looking at me like I am something to eat." he regarded the pinkette and saw her emerald-green eyes locked on to the exposed skin of his neck.

With a sigh Tsukune lowered his collar "Breakfast is served." he said casually as the girl beamed. Latching on to his neck and began drinking in his blood with a look of content as the crimson liquid flowed down her throat and filling her whole being with warmth.

30 seconds later she pulled away, doing so gently so that she didn't hurt her friend as she smiled brightly. "Very tasty." she mewled as the blood settled in her belly

" Glad you like my flavor." Tsukune sighed at the blushing vampire. "Now can we go?" he asked heading back to the window.

Moka nodded, going after him and climbing on his back before he jumped on his hover board taking a flight in the open air, and glided the both of them over the trees below and toward the path that would lead them to the school.

It was not a perfect way agreed but it was faster . Even if Tsukune and Moka didn't admit it to each other, both teens really enjoyed being close to one another. Reaching the proper drop off point., Tsukune landed on ground and let Moka off. both now walking side by side like they did every morning on their way to school.

They talked about random things, keeping a good conversation to pass the time as they moved through the forest of dead trees.

"And then Dad popped up in my room at the middle of night, With a baseball bat in hand before he started swinging like a man possessed. All because a little spider had landed on his face while tried to sleep." Tsukune chuckled as he recalled one of his funniest moments

"That sounds beyond silly" Moka giggled as an image of a man doing battle with a little insect appeared in his mind

"Yeah, Sometimes he is odd" Tsukune sweatdropped

They lapsed into silence as they passed by the graveyard that had been repaired not long after the fight against Saizou. Both teens nearing the entrance to the school's grounds when they heard a small scream coming from close-by.

Looking to one another, they both ran off to where the noise was coming from and found three older students looking like Lizard from the spiderman surrounding a little girl wearing a large witch's hat and a different variant of the school uniform.

She clutched a wand with a heart-shaped tip and a crystal star on the inside that glowed dimly as the three guys closed in on her. "You have no right to even be here you pathetic half-breed." the supposed leader hissed. "Freaks like you make me sick, thinking you deserve the right to be in this school because you're only _half_ monster."

The girl sniffled. "Please...just leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you!"

"And you never will." said the leader with a malicious grin. "Looks like dinner is served boys!"

They lunged for her, the girl screamed and waved her wand causing multiple brass basins to appear out of thin air and slam down hard onto her attackers before they could reach her. She turned to run, but the leader grabbed her by the front of her uniform and held her off the ground.

"You'll regret that you little bitch." he seethed, raising a hand to strike her. But suddenly a small fireball smacked onto his hand. Causing him to drop the girl on her back and the small explosion smashed him on the ground

"Three against one, that's mistake no 1" The leader rubbed his burnt limb and looked up, All the lizard man noticed a creature made of magma rocks and skull like face was standing infront of them

Seeing her opportunity, the girl got up and ran toward her saviors. Moka sweeping the crying girl in her arms and keeping her out of harms way while, Tsukune stood infront of Bullies as **Heatblast**

**"**Picking on an innocent little girl, that's mistake no two." he growled as his flames became more intense.

"Trying to lay a hand on said girl...that's mistake no three." he snapped his hands open and shot out a large fireball

BOOOOOM

With that all three guys were flying against the wall that surrounded the campus. THe lizardmen stood up and growled with anger. This punk dared to hurt them, **THEM**

Three humanoid lizards now stood before them. Claws glinting and maws dripping with saliva. The little girl curled into Moka out of fear while the vampire held her closer. Tsukune moved over so that he stood between the lizard monsters and the girls as he channeled flames into his fists.

**"Still feel lucky?"** the leader hissed while licking his lips with a long forked tongue.

"Wait and watch" Tsukune grinned as he dashed towards them. A fire tornado appeared surrounding him as the two lizard tried to attack him...

BOOM\

BOOM

With an explosion two lizardmen were smashed on the ground. Burnt, Bruised and unconscious

The lizard man growled at seeing his help taken down so quickly and how easily their opponent had done it. Like many around the school, he had heard about Tsukune Aono and how he had taken down Saizou. Seeing him interfere with their business was an annoyance, but he thought that they could overwhelm him from their numbers.

Now he wasn't so sure, and the embarrassment of their defeat was pissing him off.

**"You'll regret this Aono."** the leader rumbled.

Tsukune cracked his neck, "Really? Because your goons over there are singing a different tune. He didn't like to show off. But sometimes...you can't help yourself

Flames burned on his fists Larger flames which burned and exploded on contact.

Weighing his odds, the lizard man reverted back to his human form and held up his hands. Tsukune glared at him for one last time as he reverted back to his human form

turning to the girls and leading them away from the area and back to the front entrance of the school.

"This isn't over." the lizard man hissed watching them leave with narrowed eyes.

X

"Th-Thank you for helping me." the little girl said wiping her eyes. She was seated between Moka and Tsukune on one of the benches in front of the school.

"It was no problem at all, are you going to be okay?" the Aono asked concerned.

She nodded while playing with the brim of the large hat in her lap. "I'll be fine. It's...not something I'm not already used to." she admitted with a sad shrug.

Moka looked at her sadly, "You're offly young to be going to this school. Are you a transfer?" she asked trying to move to another subject. The kid looked to be only 11 or 12 years old and she was walking around a high school. That question had been on both teens' minds since they saved her.

The girl beamed, "Yes, actually. I was bumbed up several grades because of my intelligence. All my old teachers called me a genius and I'm only 11." she said with pride in her voice.

"Is that why those jack-offs were picking on you? Because you're so young yet so smart?" Tsukune asked trying to piece things together.

A depressed look crossed her young face. "No...it's because I'm a witch." Moka gasped and Tsukune looked confused. "I don't get it. What does being a witch have to do with those guys hating you."

"Witches are half-breeds in the yokai worlds." Moka explained. "And because they are part human, a lot of other races despise them for being so closely related to all of humanity."

It clicked with the Aono on a serious level. A specific group of people hated for being different than everyone else was all too familiar. And he knew all about the Witch trials from back when he studied history lessons with Kyoko. To be personal...His experience with witches wasn't the ideal one ( Especially regarding a white haired and pink eyed american witch ) but that doesn't mean all of them were bad

To receive such hate should be considered criminal...and yet it happens everywhere.

"It's true." said the girl looking down at her wand. "Monsters hate us for being part human. While humans hate us for using magic. Because of this I've had a lot of trouble making friends. And now that I'm here in a place full of older students..." she looked at the two sitting by her with hesitation in her eyes. "D-Do you hate me too? Now that you know I'm a witch?"

"No." Both girls looked at Tsukune as he kneeled down in front of her with a serious expression. "You never judge someone for what they are or what their lifestyle is. But by the context of their character. Just because you're a witch doesn't give anyone the right to hurt you in anyway."

The girl looked up at him in shock, as did Moka. Both surprised by his words and the clear honesty behind them. "What's your name?" the Aono asked.

"Y-Yukari. Yukari Sendo." said the witch after overcoming her shock.

"Well, Yukari, my name's Tsukune Aono. This is Moka Akashiya." he said introducing them. "Would you allow us the honor of being your friends?" he caught Moka's gentle smile out of the corner of his eye as when he asked and knew that she was just as onboard as he was with this.

Yukari's eyes watered, in an instant her face was burrowed into Tsukune's chest as she sobbed softly. "Y-You mean it? You re-really want to be my friends?" she asked while praying that she hadn't heard wrong.

"Of course." said Moka rubbing her hand on the younger girls back. "No one deserves to be alone. And we'll be there for you when you need us."

Tsukune nodded, "Anyone tries to mess with you, just let me know and I'll deal with them personally." he said ruffling Yukari's hair and making her giggle.

Sniffling, the witch hugged both older teens tightly as they held her back. Smiles on their faces knowing that they made the little girl so happy.

Moka suddenly gasped causing them to break apart. Tsukune's eyes widened when he saw Yukari's small hands grasping Moka's ample breasts and massaging them slowly. "Wow, Moka. Your breasts are so soft." the little witch complimented while the pinkette blushed heavily while fighting back moans.

_"HOLY SHIT! She's a little perv!" _The Aono in total astonishment.

The warning bell resounded from inside making them all jump. "Oh we're gonna be late, we better hurry!" Yukari shouted jumping up and grabbing their hands. Before either teen knew it they were being pulled through the hallway toward home room with the little witch leading them. A skip in her step and a smile on her face the entire way.

Unknown to all that had been there, another set of eyes had watched what had transpired with great interest. A pair of amethyst orbs followed the trio as they entered the school before fading into the shadows.

X

As it turned out, Yukari's class was right next to theirs which explained why they hadn't seen her before. And like she had told them, she was a genius.

She got the best grades and highest marks in the whole school. And being as young as she was put her on a level that was unmatched by the other students. This, coupled with her being a witch, created a pretty large target on her back by those who saw her as a threat to their academic carrier and getting top spots.

But Tsukune was going to make damn sure that incidents like what happened that morning never happened again.

He knew what it was like to be hated for being different. He encounter a strange group of people called Plumbers. The intergallectic police force . In other words Real life Men in Black. While a few of them were nicer but a number of them insulted Tsukune and didn't consider him worthy of the omnitrix, as did Moka knew how it felt to be hated. And neither of them would let the same happen to Yukari as long as they could help it. She was a sweet and fun-loving girl that didn't deserve the treatment she was given.

However, for all her good qualities the little witch had a few odd draw backs. One of them being she had an odd fixation on Moka's chest and took every moment to paw at it much to the vampire's mortification.

She was also very...open about sex for someone her age. Very...very open. The fact didn't help that she also wanted to be in a threesome with him and Moka.

At the moment, the three of them were walking to the cafeteria for lunch. Yukari hung around Tsukune's neck like a cape as they entered the large room and found a table to sit at and eat.

"Tsukune, if you don't mind me asking. What kind of monster are you?" Yukari asked digging into her lunch. "I've seen some interesting abilities used by people before, but I've never seen Fire manipulation and Explosions like that."

"It's against the rules to tell people what we are, Yukari." said Moka taking a few bites of her own lunch.

The witch pouted, "But...I already told you guys I'm a witch. Don't I at least get a clue?" she asked giving the Aono the dreaded puppy-dog eyes.

Tsukune tired to resist, going as far as to poke himself hard with the fork in his hand only for it to be ineffective. Sighing, he caved. "Alright. I won't tell you what I am exactly. But let's just say you and I have something in common that most probably don't."

Moka shot him an understanding look while Yukari's mouth fell open a little, "You mean...you're part human too?" she asked dropping her voice lower so no one heard them.

"SO...Are you warlock?" Yuakri asked with curiosity

"No, Don't be so eager. May be I will tell you someday" Tsukune ruffed her hair and let out a chuckle

**Flashback**

**"**_So What exactly are you?" Inner Moka asked " Youkai or Human" _

_"An adventurer who can turn into aliens" Tsukune grinned as he transformed into **FourArms**, Then reverted back to his human form_

**Flashback end**

On a dark side of the galaxy a crature with octopus like face was kept in a tranparent container filled with green liquid. He had a few nasty burns on his body and he was wincing with pain

"Psyphon...How much more?" The creature yelled with pain

"Master Vilgax,...It will take some time. It's almost complete now" Psyphone spoke shivering with fear

"It's unbelievable, That tiny human was able to cause me such pain. THAT COCKROACH WAS ABLE TO DEFEAT ME

**Flashback**

Four arms was smashed inside an underground facility as **Vilgax **jumped on him. He continued throwing fists on him. Tsukune used his legs to chnage momentum and temporarioly pinned Vilgax on the ground, Only for him to use his lasres and smash him on the ground

Tsukune winced in pain as he reverted back to his human form. He looked over Vilgax as blood dripped out of his face

"Give up Aono. I win, You lose. No one will come to save you this time" Vilgax smirked cracking his neck

"Agreed you are strong, Stronger than me. But that doesn't mean you can't get you ass kicked" Tsukune grabbed his stomuch with pain and cleared the dust from a few pipes

**TOKYO GAS SUPPLY** , **HIGHLY INFLAMMABLE **

Without Vilgax could even react, Tsukune went through the omnitrix and transfromed into Heatblast.

"LEt's finish this together Squid head, I will make sure you never return to haunt me " Tsukune spat as the Fire tornado blazed around him

"NOOOOOO"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE" Heatblast yelled as he used maximum point of his power

**KAAAAAAABOOOOM**

**BOOOOM**

**BOOOOOOM**

**Flashback end**

"I am coming, Coming for you Aono **. **I will take the omnitrix from you and give you the msot painful death the galaxy had ever seen. YOU ARE A DEAD MAN AONO" Vilgax yelled as the container around him started cracking

**Next time: Ditto and a Vampire: Kurumu Kurono Enemy or ally?**

**Thanks, I am kinda sad with the low number of views. Not reviews but views. But I will try my best to update**

**I can't jump straight on omniverse, It will mess up things. I can't start out with Khyber and Malware. However they will come eventually **

**But be sure of that sooner or later Vilgax will come, May be towards the end of season 1. Any more questions? Then PM me**


End file.
